mastercliffandomcom-20200213-history
World History
After what is considered the second War of Espers, the world entered an age of realignment. It had been remade after Kefka used the Three Statues of the Gods to destroy what he could, and reshape what he could not. Kefka was overthrown by a group of heroes lead by King Edgar Figaro. After bringing down a power-mad Kefka, the world turned inwards to rebuild. Much had changed; much needed rediscovering. When the power of the espers failed, everything that required magic died as well. King Edgar Figaro lead the reconstruction efforts, and used his knowledge of machinery to bring the world into the Age of Machines. Great strides were taken during the next 500 years. Things once possible only in tales with magic were made available through machines. The people started to prosper once again. At the end of the Age of Machines, an evil despot entered power. He called himself Ender, and lived up to his name. What once had been a young man searching the past for clues to the old Age of Magic, was now a ruthless man who rediscovered the founding principals of magic. He created new God Statues, and found a way give them magic power. Using the God Statues, Ender conquered the world with them. A new breed of heroes rose from the ashes of the old age. They discovered a way to mix machine and magic together in ways never thought of before. Brinni, the Master of Fire, made giant machine beings that could run using the energy released making her fires. Jacob, the Master of Earth, made magical armor and machine parts that could withstand more force than the strongest metals. Moku, the Master of Life, was able to give machines the ability to move on their own, and restore the health of his sister. Maddy, the Master of Water, sister to Moku, used her powers to create mobile plant creatures to perform simple tasks. Ivan, the Master of Wind, used his powers to infuse machines and creatures with the power of flight. Together, the five heroes attacked Ender. The army of magical machines the heroic party had assembled fought and won against Ender's dark magical forces. In the struggle, Maddy, the Master of Water, was slain by Ender. This drove Brinni, Jacob, and Ivan into a rage, hammering at Ender's defenses, whittling down his powers. Meanwhile, Moku, Master of Life, held the broken body of Maddy in his arms. Ender fled deeper into his fortress; Brinni, Jacob, and Ivan following, harassing Ender's every step. At the same time, Moku used all the powers of Life to restore Maddy. Ender's last hope was a telepathic insectoid that he had given evil unlife through the powers of Magic. Maddy's body was finally restored, without life in her, but Moku, weakened already from the battle, had used all he had to get this far. Using the power of Fire, Brinni melted all magical beings the queen insectoid made; using the power of Earth, Jacob drove the queen insectoid deep into the earth; using the power of Wind, Ivan's rage managed to rip Ender's body apart. Using the only thing he had left, Moku used his life to restore Maddy's Life Force. In the ruins of Ender's fortress, the remaining heroes took all the information that Ender had collected, and laid Moku's body to rest inside. In the years following, Brinni and Jacob married. They used their powers to create a balance of machines and magic in the world, creating beneficial magical items as they saw fit. Brinni and Jacob turned Ender's fortress into The Great Tomb. When they died, their bodies were placed inside. Ivan and Maddy created a school for magic and technology. To teach all who came, and not to turn away any who followed the Rules of Peace. Ivan became known as a great teacher and scholar, his body was laid to rest in The Great Tomb with his friends. And so begins the Age of Mastery. It has been a hundred years since the Age of Machines. Maddy has not seemed to age a day since her brother gave his life for hers. She now oversees the school. It's splendor gives hope to all who see it. Rumors of darkness have recently been spreading. Rumors that a new Insectoid Queen have begun. Rumors of evil magic, and pure machines are talked about in bars and alleyways. Maddy has sent out of a request for all able-bodied people to help her investigate these. Category:Background Category:Map